Alex Dracula
Alex Dracula is an original character with no official affiliation to CBBC's Young Dracula. Alex Dracula is the daughter of Vladimir Dracula and Talitha Roquelaire, and the twin sister of Valentin Dracula. History ''Early childhood '''Alexandreina Lilith Artemis Dracula' was born on October 31st, 2049 along with her twin brother Valentin Dracula. She is the eldest twin by thirteen minutes. As a child, Alex was very outgoing and bubbly. She enjoyed playing with her brother and loved to hang around her parents. Once she started school things began to change. Alex was often bullied and put under a microscope because she was the Chosen One's daughter. Valentin was spared from bullying because everyone assumed he would be the next heir and he had a talent for deflecting mean comments into jokes. Alex told her parents but that didn't seem to help stop the bullying. It got to the point that Alex tried multiple times to break out of school but the guards caught her. After she hurt herself trying to climb the fence, Vladimir and Talitha decided it would be better to homeschool Alex. She had various tutors and learned different academic subjects such as Psychology, Photography, Geology, Biology, and others. She also learned various extracurricular activities as she got older like archery, sword fighting, self defense, horseback riding, and knife skills. When Alex wasn't involved in schooling she was usually alone. Vladimir was usually busy with Council work, Talitha would teach mediation classes, and Valentin had his own friends. Even in the moments where the family could be together, Alex felt out of place from her family. At age 7, Alex was outside with her brother and father when she was attacked by a demon creature. It tried to kidnap her but Vladimir saved her before the creature could take her too far. She suffered a gash on her shoulder where the demon imprinted on her. She had to be taken to a monk so they could try to remove the mark. The monk successfully went through with the ritual but there's still a scar reminding her of the incident. In the aftermath, Vlad got her a wolf puppy to try and make her feel better. ''Teenage years Like most teenagers, Alex started to resent her parents and push them away. She began to be very apathetic and sarcastic toward her family. Her relationship with her brother was still kind of close but they were a bit estranged compared to their youth. She would purposely do things to anger or annoy them. When she turned 13, her parents decided that maybe she should try to go back to school. They felt being isolated in homeschool was influencing her behavior. This angered Alex and she felt betrayed that her parents would send her back to people who would hurt her. However she still went and at first it seemed that the girls there actually wanted to be her friend. Later she found out that they only wanted to be her friend so they could achieve a higher social status. Alex broke all ties with everyone and outcasted herself. This made the other girls assume that Alex thought she was above everyone else and they decided to "put her in her place". They put graffiti on her locker, they put garlic juice on her desk, and set up a prank in the school cafeteria so that rubbish dumped all over her. Alex is sent home early that day and is focused on revenge. Her parents are notified about the incident and are pushed away when they try to comfort her. The next week she returned to school and first framed each of the girls so they would get detention. During detention, she created an elaborate scheme where the teacher had to step out the room and that's when Alex trapped them in the room with a couple of cranky skunks. She was sure to wear a mask so no one would know it was her and she wore gloves so no fingerprints either. The next day, everyone was talking about what happened and just to get the message across Alex left stakes with their names on it in their lockers. The girls didn't bother Alex again and stayed away from her. Although she was a suspect in the prank, there was no hard evidence pinning it on her. No one bothered her for the rest of the year. The following year, Alex starts to get picked on again which makes her act out and get into fights. This causes a lot tension between her and her parents. While her parents tried to help Alex be good, she couldn't help but find herself getting into trouble. Her parents tried taking her to a psychiatrist who suggested she use different art mediums to express her feelings. Alex took that advice and began to keep a sketchbook and she started to visit art galleries. She even researched Sally's artwork on the internet and drew her own versions of them. During her next year, Alex started to get threatening messages under the anonymous name R.A. She didn't want to go to her parents because she didn't want to get the reputation of "always hiding behind Daddy's cape". She did some investigating and R.A wasn't just one person but a team of people who wanted revenge on her and Vlad. Situations only seemed to get worse as her 16th birthday got closer. Without her powers, Alex tried to fight them on her own but lost. However using her cunning intellect, she divided and conquered the group and was able to take them down one on one. After becoming a full vampire, Alex stayed mostly the same. She had a bit more outbursts of anger and enjoyed being a bit more evil. There was one incident where Alex's evil side took and she drained a couple of breathers. The council demanded for her ashes but Vlad worked out a plea deal so Alex could live. Also Alex is interested in traveling but wishes to do so on her own. Personality Alex can be very cruel and ruthless but she's also incredibly apathetic. She won't waste her evil talents just on anyone. Sometimes her anger can be a problem and get the best of her. There is a nice side to her but it's just buried. Alex is very guarded and trusts no one. She barely trusts her own parents. There are moments when her parents or brother try to connect with her but she refuses to be vulnerable in front of anyone. Deep down her biggest fear is being abandoned or betrayed again so she keeps her emotional ties very limited. Relationships '''Valentin Dracula:' Alex and her twin have a strong bond but like most siblings they can get on each others nerves. They have a very strong telepathic connection and could send messages to each other at an earlier age. She usually has to help him out of trouble but she doesn't mind it. Alex truly wishes for her brother to be the next heir because she doesn't want it. She can be slightly jealous of him because people tend to view him as the "good twin". Vladimir Dracula: '''Alex and her father have a more than complicated relationship. Even though he tries to connect with her, she refuses to let her guard down. Vlad being the Chosen One keeps him busy most of the time and Alex has felt neglected by this. Because of his obligation of Chosen One, it had left Alex with broken promises more than once. That hurt from the past left her not wanting to be close to him. Also their constant disagreements about her behavior didn't make things easier either. Alex really wishes she could be closer to father but she also doesn't want be let down again. '''Talitha Roquelaire: '''Alex and her mum have a slightly better relationship than she does with her dad. As the only other female in their household, they can relate to each other. Alex has an interested in chakra gems because they're shiny. She doesn't share her mother's same interest in things like mediation and studying other cultures. She appreciates her Mum's oddball behavior and can sometimes relate to each other that way. '''Ingrid Dracula: '''Alex does look up to her aunt and admires her talents in being a cunning and deadly vampire. Despite being alike, Alex doesn't spend too much time with her Aunt Ingrid. Ingrid being too selfish to help anyone else, and Alex being too lazy. However if these have the same goal in mind then they can make a very deadly duo. '''Mason Black: '''Alex and Mason are very close to each other. He is one of the only people she's shown vulnerability to. They are very much like best friends. Alex really cares about Mason and feels that he's her rock. Mason is also there for her emotionally and tries to help her the best he can. Alex might not say it in words but she loves him. Appearance Alex has long, straight black hair and occasionally she dyes her hair different colors. Her eyes are a beautiful light blue and her skin is pale white. She is an average height (5'4") and has a petite hourglass figure. She has a scar on her left shoulder from when a demon attacked her. She has 3 cartilage piercings on her left ear and an industrial piercing on her right ear. Powers * '''Super Strength: Alex has great strength and can bend metal bars, knock down full grown trees with ease, move cars, and much more. * Super Speed: Alex can move at incredible speeds. * Super Senses: Alex can be supernaturally aware and all her natural senses are heightened. * Hypnotism: Alex can force another being into a trance and forced them to do anything she wishes. * Telepathy: Alex can send messages and images to other vampires and she can send images to animals if a strong bond is formed. * Pyrokinesis: Alex can create/control fire, light candles, and throw fireballs. * Shapeshifting: Alex can turn into a wolf, bat, raven, and smoke. * Electricity Generation: Alex can generate electricity from her body and channel it out of her hands. * Shadow Manipulation: Alex can move shadows at her own will and can use them to hide. However she can not create shadows, only use the shadows that are already around her. Trivia *Unlike her parents, Alex is not a vegetarian. *Her pet wolf's name is Loki. Category:Females Category:Dracula Category:Fanon Characters Category:YD Tumblr Category:Born vampire